


[podfic] trust is under/over rated

by Annapods



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Titus, Jupiter is giving up on trusting people. And it's going to stick. Not like last time. Or the time before that. Or the time before that. Or that. Not like all the other times. She's definitely done.</p><p>written by angelan</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] trust is under/over rated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust is Under/Over rated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336401) by [angelan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelan/pseuds/angelan). 



> read with a smile square !

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/149548281802/podfic-trust-is-underover-rated-by-angelan) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kkki7g0peveyt57/tiuor.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for listening !


End file.
